


Trendy: The Bar

by Matrya



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Trendy: The Bar probably isn't the place to wallow.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trendy: The Bar

It's a bar, and they're both twenty-one, finally. She's a Slayer, and that other one? she's a demon.

Not really a match made in heaven.

So, they're both there, just past celebrating their each birthdays—neither of which was exactly great—and they both happen to have the same drink—Tequila Sunrise—and they both have dirty blonde hair.

"Hey," opens the Slayer when they finally realise they're wallowing with one bar stool and little else—but three years—between them.

The demongirl seems unsure about her hair for the first time, like, ever. "Hey."

There's not silence, but neither of them speaks for awhile, gazes drifting back to their drinks.

Some guy in last season's Ralph Lauren sits down and turns to the Slayer. "Hey baby, you wanna-"

"No."

"Aw, c'mo-"

She doesn't look at him. "I've had a really shitty week, and really wouldn't mind doing a bit of the old ultra violence," she hints.

He gets a look and turns, to the demon girl.

Before he gets a word out, she bites, "Times two."

He takes off, cussing things they don't care enough about to listen to, and demongirl moves into the next seat, the one he was in.

"Trendy: The Bar probably isn't the place to wallow," she notes.

"Yeah, but he'll give you the good stuff at well price if you're pretty and sad," the Slayer notes.

The demongirl taps the rims of their glasses together. "Cheers to that."

**Author's Note:**

> **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
